Tyson's Revenge
by TotalPotterhead
Summary: Kai thinks it's funny to prank Tyson on April Fool's Day. But Tyson wants his payback, turning the result into a prank war. Please read and review!
1. chapter 1

Hi! It's CrazyMonkey5 with a beyblade fanfic!

cocococococo

"Tyson! Wake up! You're going to be late for training!"

Tyson yawned, rolled over,…and fell off the bed. He jolted up and rubbed his head."Ahh chief, why did you have to wake me up so early? I was having an awesome dream- I was eating a-"

"No time Tyson! Kai's going to be mad if you don't hurry up." Kenny said pulling his arm.

"But Kenny what about breakfast?" Tyson complained, but Kenny was already out the doror. The beyblade signed and ran after him.

AT THE PARK

Max checked his watch,"Where's Tyson? He's thirty minutes late!"

"He better hurry up. With the way he sleeps in you would think he doesn't _even want to be on the team_ ," Kai said, irritated. "I bet the pig's still sleeping."

Tyson ran into the park panting. "I'm here..."he gasped before collasping on the dirt.

"Tyson! Are you OK?" Ray rushed over and handed Tyson a water bottle. Tyson drowned half of it before passing it back.

"Thanks Ray." He stood up and looked at Kai,"So what are we doing Kai?"

Kai glanced at him and calmy replied,"Nothing."

Tyson frowned,"Really? Most the time you make up do a bunch of sprints or something."

"Yea nothing."

Tyson looked at him blankly."Are you getting sick?"

Kai rolled his eyes,"Tyson, can't you take a day off?"

"Whoa!"He gasped."You're actually serious!?" Tyson ran over to the rest of the team."Guys! Kai's giving us today off!"

His comment was meet by Kai's chuckling."Ha! April Fools! You don't get it off. Now 20 laps!"

Tyson spun around,"Hey but it's not April Fool's!"

"Guess you were to busy sleeping to cleck your calendar. Now start running or I'll double the amount!" Tyson was meet by Kai's smirk.

Tyson signed and ran with the rest of the team, While plotting revenge on Kai.

cocococococ

That's all for now! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! :-)


	2. 2

Hi! This is the second chapter of my beyblade fanfic! Right now no one has reviewed the story. I hope there's more reviews in the future. Also in the reviews it would be nice to have some prank ideas. Instructions for tuat is at the bottom of the page. Include in the reviews if you would like there to be teams and who you would like to be in the teams. That's all I guess.

cocococococo

Tyson and the rest of the gang were tired from sprinting around the park. Normally Ray and Hilary would have been fine with running, but Dachi was even later than Tyson and Kai forced them to run forty laps which was unfair because Kai wasn't even exercising woth them, as Tyson pointed out.

Afterwards Hilary had asked for a water break which Kai had declined. However Max fainted, and changed his mind.

"Yeesh. How cruel is that guy,"Tyson complained. "First he tants us about practice being over. And then he won't even give us a water break. Good job with pretending to faint Max."

Max rubbed his head sheepishly."That wasn't actually on purpose."

"So? If it got us a break I'm happy," Dachi said.

No one responded to him because they were giving him the silent treatment. "Oh come on guys," Dachi whined."I was only late. Besides I'm almost never late. Why aren't you mad at Tyson? He was late too. His punishment should be worst."

"Mine was worst!" Tyson protested. xDo you know how depressing it is to jave a hope that you might for once get a day off? Plus he tricked the whole team."

Hilary looked surprised."What! Most of us already kne-"

Ray clamped a hand over her mouth quickly.

"What was she saying?" Tyson asked.

"Um…nothing!" Max said nervously.

Hilary finally got out of Ray's grip."I said we already knew Kai was going to prank you!"

"Hilary!" the whole group groaned.

"What!? You guys knew?! And you didn't tell me! Some friends I have." Tyson said with shock.

"No Tyson you don't understand!"Ray said.

"I think I do!You sided with that monster intead of me!"Tyson argued.

"Let us explain. It's not what you think." Max said.

"Plus Kai's a very convining guy."Hilary tried to help.

"This means payback! It has to be something evil!"Tyson brainstormed."Hey what of if I dyed his hair-"

"Tyson, Kai's coming!" Dachi warned.

Tyson clamped his mouth shut quickly.

"Breaks over. Now dule each over for thirty minutes." Kai said.

"Yes! He didn't hear me!" Tyson cerebrated as they walked to the blading dishes.

Bit Kai in fact _did_ hear him. "So that's how you want to play it? Fine hit me you best shot!" Kai said under his breath...

cococococococo

So what did you think? Tell me in your reviews! Now prank rules:

1\. Nothing that involves stealing beyblades.

2 .Nothing that will leave a lasting impact on the bladebreakers.

3\. Can't be sexually

I thinks that's all. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Tyson snuck out of bed earlier than usual to plan his epic prank. He tip toed to the front door and slowly opened it. _Creek!_ Tyson was alarmed at the loud nosie and froze. Then realization hit him. He didn't even have to worry about someone hearing him! Tyson was alone in the house except for his still snoring grandpa. Feeling stupid Tyson ran out the door and hopped on his bike. Speeding away, he pedaled. to the bakery.

 **An Hour Later**

Even though Tyson woke up an hour early, he was still late. And yet again the Bladebreakers, this time including Dachi, were waiting again.

"Wow,"Dachi said. "Even _I_ know not to be late for practice two days in a row."

Hilary nodded."Tyson's going to get himself killed." She glanced at an inpatient Kai who was watching the entrance of the park with great intensity.

"Guess we're running again-"Max started.

Tyson burst through the entrance, all ready out of breath and huffing.

"Well it's about time you showed-"Ray said.

Tyson suddenly pulled a pink box out of his backpack and shoved it at Kai."Donut?" he asked with an evil glint in his eye. Before the captain could scold Tyson, Max eagerly grabbed a pastry. "I love donuts!" He stuffed almost the whole thing in his mouth. Instantly his face turned red and he spat out the donut. " _Hot!"_ Max screamed.

The Bladebreakers looked at Tyson curiously. "What was in those donuts?"Ray asked, eyeing Max who was now at a drinking fountain and gulping water like his life depended on it.

Tyson blushed.."Um...nothing. They're just jelly donuts." he said nevously.

Dachi took a donut from the box and cracked it open. Red ghost pepper hot sauce leeked out. The group glared at Tyson who looked very uncomfortable.

"Wait aminute…is that hot sauce?!" Ray exclaimed.

"Tyson! What were you doing? How could you prank Max like that?" Hilary demanded.

Tyson held up his hands in defense."Hey! They were for Kai!"Tyson protested.

"Wrong answer." Kai said from behind.

Tyjson jumped at the sound of Kai's voice. "I-I-I can explain!"Tyson studdered. "It was because-"

"I think I heard enough. Give it up Tyson- you'll never trick me." Kai then growled."And I don't suggest trying again."

Letting out a peep of understanding Tyson nodded and ran for his life.

Meanwhile Max axme back. "My tongue is numb." he complained. Everybody fell down anime- style.


End file.
